


Parallel Lines

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two looks at the same event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Lines

Desperately trying to avoid the dizzying sight of the ground more than thirty feet below my dangling feet, I kept my eyes squeezed shut. Hoping, praying, for rescue before it was too late, I fought to hold on, but when one hand slipped, the other followed, and my toes scrabbled in vain for purchase on the smooth cement wall. My fragile grasp lost, I began the fatal downward plunge, screaming, "Jim!" in terror.

Suddenly, a firm grip around my wrist promised safety and security, and a reassuring voice broke through my panic and fear. "Don't worry, Chief. I've got you."

******

Completely focused on the fingertips desperately clutching the top of the cement wall, I raced toward him with every ounce of strength I had, hoping, praying, that I would reach him before it was too late. Suddenly, one of his hands slipped, followed by the other, and I screamed, "No!" in anguish as he called out my name and began the plunge toward the ground.

Frantically dropping to my stomach, I lunged over the edge just in time, and grabbed his wrist. Breathing a heart-felt sigh of relief, I tightened my grip in reassurance. "Don't worry, Chief. I've got you."

~end~


End file.
